Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which includes a storage compartment for storing food and a cool air supply device to keep food fresh.
Refrigerators may be classified according to shapes of a storage compartment and a door and may be classified into top mounted freezer type refrigerators in which a storage compartment is partitioned into a top and a bottom by a horizontal partition to form a freezing compartment on the top and a refrigerating compartment on the bottom and bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerators in which a refrigerating compartment is formed on a top and a freezing compartment is formed on a bottom.
Also, there are side by side (SBS) type refrigerators in which a storage compartment is partitioned by a vertical partition into left and right sides and includes a freezing compartment formed on one side and a refrigerating compartment formed on the other side and French door refrigerators (FDR) in which a storage compartment is partitioned by a horizontal partition and includes a refrigerating compartment formed above and a freezing compartment formed below while the refrigerating compartment on top is opened and closed by a pair of doors.
Meanwhile, a gasket is provided at a door of a refrigerator to seal a gap between the door and a body when the door is closed.
However, in the case of the FDR type refrigerator, since the refrigerating compartment on top is opened and closed by the pair of doors but a vertical partition is not provided in the refrigerating compartment, it is impossible to seal a gap between the pair of doors using a gasket. Accordingly, in order to seal the gap between the pair of doors, a rotating bar rotatably installed at any one of the pair of doors is provided.
The rotating bar described above rotates in parallel to the pair of doors and seals the gap between the pair of doors when the pair of doors are closed. When the door at which the rotating bar is installed is opened, the rotating bar rotates perpendicular to the door in order not to interfere with the other door at which the rotating bar is not installed.
However, when the door at which the rotating bar is installed is closed and only the other door at which the rotating bar is not installed is opened, the rotating bar rotates and remains parallel to the pair of doors. Accordingly, when sizes of containers disposed on each of the left and right of the refrigerating compartment are the same, it is impossible to withdraw containers disposed in the refrigerating compartment on a side of the other door at which the rotating bar is not installed. Therefore, there is no choice but to form sizes of containers disposed on the left and right of the refrigerating compartment to be different.